Peace
by Asuka Sange
Summary: Draco watches from afar and from close up. A sort of fluffy story, unlike most of mine. Slash (hd)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One

"Okay class, today we will be drawing portraits of people. I know this is not in the curriculum, but we will be taking a break for a while since Harry Potter has defeated Voldemort!" Trelawney screeched out.

Harry blushed bright red, and shifted in his seat uncomfortable with all the attention. He glanced around the room and silver eyes caught his own. Malfoy glared at him and looked away.

"Okay, now partners will be Granger and Parkinson... Crabbe, and Goyle, Ron, and Seamus, Dean, and Zabini, and hmm let's see Malfoy, and Potter... "After that pairing Harry stopped listening and groaned.

Malfoy looked odd slightly disgusted, though he looked happy he didn't get some idiot like Goyle.

"Tough luck, Harry..." Ron whispered and then moved to sit with Seamus.

Harry retrieved his stuff and sat next to Malfoy. Malfoy looked up and glared vacantly at him. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Potter you'll paint me first... I will be painted by the lake, understood?" Malfoy's clipped tone spoke.

Harry blinked and nodded, he didn't want to argue with Malfoy right now and get in trouble. They left class and went down by the lake, Harry carrying all the supplies, grumbling softly.

Draco sat down on a stone bench by the lake; he sat down taking off his shoes and socks. The water crept up and barely licked the tips of Draco's toes. Draco took off his robes and folded them carefully by Potter who was setting up the canvas. He had something to thank the Dursley's for, he had become a good artist since he had started drawing on scraps of paper the Dursley's would give him.

Harry took out the pencil and looked at Malfoy, inwardly gasping. Malfoy's long blonde hair was flowing in the wind, the grey morning clouds matching the color of his eyes. Malfoy face was unguarded; his face lax from its usual cold eyes and sneer. He had a peace about him, though a sorrowful one and he sat relaxed unlike the proper sitting posture Malfoy normally kept his body in. Harry gulped and started to draw.

Draco looked at the water, watches the tides come up to graze his feet. Draco loved the water; he secretly would sneak out and swim in the lake unafraid of the so-called Giant Squid. He wished he could go wading; nevertheless, he could not with Potter painting him. He sighed, not of boredom, but of contentment. He glances at Potter out of the corner of his eye watching the boy frown as he sketched him.

Harry finally finished sketching Malfoy and did the spell to color it. Harry smiled at the almost finished painting. He cast the spell to make the picture move. Harry gasped as he saw the painting come alive. It was beautiful; Malfoy was beau- what the hell? Harry shook his head clearing his thoughts.

"It's done, Malfoy."

Draco looked up at Harry and walked over barefoot to look at his picture. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the picture. Potter had seen him, actually seen him, he felt. He didn't think anyone could see his sadness. He blinked slowly and then smirked at Potter.

"It's decent I suppose." Malfoy's cool voice appraised.

"DECENT!" Harry growled offended.

"Yes... decent, Now shut up and tell me where you want to be painted." Malfoy said sharply.

Harry sighed and put the canvas in the portfolio Trelawney provided them. He packed up the pencils and the easel. He stood up stretching.

"I want to be painted in the dungeons." Harry finally said.

"What?" Draco looked incredulously at Potter. "The dungeons?"

Harry nodded and started to walk towards the castle Malfoy following.

Harry went to the dungeons that Malfoy showed him and Malfoy pushed him to the ground.

"HEY!" Harry yelled.

Draco rolled his eyes as he faced away from Potter. He set up the easel and put on the second canvas. He looked at Potter sitting there with glasses and the stupid scar showing bright against his forehead. He was sitting sprawled out on the floor.

"Potter your doing it all wrong," Draco frowned," Now sit up and put your arms around your legs." Draco then bent forward and brushed Potters hair over his scar.

Harry flinched at Malfoy's touch but let him do what he wanted. Malfoy reached for his glasses and Harry was about to stop him, but Malfoy snatched them away to fast leaving Harry only able to see a blob moving in front of him. Malfoy muttered a spell and Harry's vision suddenly cleared.

Draco looked at Potter and smirking crushed Potter's glasses in his hand.

"YOU BASTARD!" Harry yelled.

"Sit down, shut up and let me get this over with you git." Malfoy replied.

Draco slowly sketched Potter, and began noticing more things about Potter, like how his eyes were bright green behind those stupid glasses, his lashes too long for a boy. His hair was pitch black and blended almost perfectly with the dark, damp walls. Potter's skin glowed in against the darkness around him, his face unblemished. He was small, fragile, his wrists tiny for a males. He did have muscle though, from Quidditch Draco presumed.

Draco finished and preformed the same spells Harry did and then packed up not allowing Harry to see his painting.

"Hey! Malfoy I wanna see it. I let you see mine." Harry complained.

"We are due back at the classroom in two minutes, you'll see it then Potter." Malfoy said as he walked off towards the tower.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Well now that you are all done we can go ahead and show everybody our portraits!" Trelawney proclaimed. "Dean show your picture of Blaise."

Dean walked to the front of the class and pulled out the portrait of Blaise. The class was whispering to each other, Dean was a good artist and everyone wanted to see his painting. Dean showed the class his picture. It was perfect, but somehow Draco thought it lacked emotion. He glanced at Potter who was looking puzzled over the picture. Draco half-smiled and shook his head slightly.

"Okay now Blaise."

Harry spaced out not looking at the pictures, thinking about his own portrait. Malfoy probably did a really bad job that's why he wouldn't let Harry look at it. He probably couldn't draw worth-

"Potter!" Malfoy hissed. "It's your turn, idiot."

"Whatever Malfoy." Harry replied coolly

Harry went and took out his portrait. He looked to the ground, hearing more whispering among the other students. He glanced up and noticed everyone was looking at him, the painting, and then Malfoy. Harry blushed putting the portrait away. He looked up and caught Malfoy's eye before he looked away and returned to his seat.

Draco gulped softly as he carefully pulled the picture out. His heart was pounding. He kept thinking they'll figure it, I put too much- He turned around and showed everyone his portrait careful to keep his face cold and body completely still. He did not look at Harry, he couldn't.

Harry gasped as he looked at it. It was him of course, but Draco had made sure to keep the scar faint, only barely visible beneath his hair, not bright red whenever anyone else drew him. Harry remembered feeling really uncomfortable under Malfoy's study. His portrait was shy, looking up quickly before gazing away, his cheeks slightly pink. Harry felt his own pain and discomfort in the portrait. How Malfoy knew he felt that, how did Malfoy paint him so, so vulnerable. Harry looked up and saw Malfoy's stony face, but then he noticed Malfoy biting the corner of his lips almost unconsciously.

Draco felt Potter's gaze and bit his lip, but only enough to still be unnoticeable. He heard dead silence in the room. He moved to put it away in the portfolio when someone yelled out.

"Malfoy has a crush on Potter!"

Malfoy froze, he felt his face heat up and his breath caught. His fingers shook slightly as he closed the portfolio. He turned around to see Pansy sniggering softly. He glared at Pansy, not realizing he was still blushing bright pink and said in a trembling voice.

"Shut your mouth you b-bitch."

Everyone had thought that Malfoy liked Pansy, and hearing this come from Malfoy's mouth and by the way Malfoy was so flustered by her statement, they knew Pansy had to be right. Malfoy did like Harry! Everybody started talking all at once. Ron was enraged, Malfoy fancying Harry. Malfoy wouldn't touch Harry; he'd make sure of it. Ron strode up in front of Malfoy and drew him up by the collar.

"You touch one hair on him, and I will kill you, you hear?" Ron spat.

"RON!" Harry yelled.

Everyone looked at Harry, who was now blushing with all the attention. Harry walked up to Malfoy, no, Draco.

"Um, is Pansy telling the truth?" Harry said softly, blushing even more.

Draco glanced at Harry and then to the floor, "It is." Draco almost whispered.

Harry's breath caught. "Oh." he said simply.

Draco looked down at the floor avoiding Harry's and anyone else's gaze.

"Um... class dismissed." Trelawney said.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Malfoy walked numbly out of the classroom after getting his things, trying not to stumble. He felt tears in his eyes, but quickly willed them away. He walked away from all the others, aware of their glances, and then giggles and laughter that followed. He suddenly tripped on a crack in the stone. He managed to catch himself, but not without escaping the attention of the students laughter. He heard his name called but tried to ignore it.  
  
"Malfoy! Malfoy! DRACO MALFOY!!" Draco's eyes widened as he realized who's voice it was that called him, he didn't know Harry had been running at him and he turned quickly, Harry barreling into him. Malfoy caught Harry against his chest with one arm using the other to brace their fall, his stuff went flying as did Harry's things. Draco blinked as he realized he was practically cradling Harry on his lap. He scrambled out from under Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry, so sorry, I didn't mean to-" Draco pleaded but was then cut off by a pair of lips pressing briefly against his own. The whole world faded and only a blushing Harry was in his sight, he brought up a trembling hand to his lips.  
  
"You kissed me.." He whispered, stating the obvious.  
  
Harry, still pink, laughed softly, "I did."  
  
Draco leaned over on his knees and cupped Harry's cheeks in his hands. He gulped and bent forward. He kissed Harry softly, trying to be as gentle as possible, so he wouldn't scare Harry away. He opened his mouth slightly, letting his tongue press against Harry's lips. Harry gasped, Draco's tongue falling inside Harry's mouth. Draco moaned softly at the vanilla and cinnamon flavor of Harry's mouth. He tentatively brushed his tongue against Harry's and sighed. Harry was trembling or he was trembling, maybe it was both as Harry pressed back against his own tongue. He brought one hand down to caress Harry's shoulder. Draco parted the kiss, but only because he couldn't breath any longer.  
  
Harry felt heady, and strangely content. He was still panting. The kiss seemed to linger on his lips and he sighed before collapsing onto Draco's chest. His head landed above Draco's heart and he could hear the racing heartbeat in his own heart. He felt Draco's arms slowly surround him. He felt safe, finally secure and peaceful within Draco's arms he sighed and leaned against Draco.  
  
"Move it Potter, Malfoy, stop be so damn lovey dovey in the halls!" A cold voice called up from above them.  
  
They both jumped up startled, and they saw Severus Snape standing in front of them. They flushed and Draco grabbed Harry's hand leading him away from Snape. They went into a bathroom, and Harry laughed softly.  
  
"This is unexpected, you and me." He said smiling mischievously, his green eyes brighter than Draco had ever seen them.  
Draco smiled softly and hugged Harry, wrapping his arms around his slim frame and resting his head on top of Harry's and sighed contently feeling Harry's arm reached up around his neck. He placed a kiss on top of Harry's head and then returned to holding him tightly.  
  
FIN--- 


End file.
